


Nightmares Whisper, "Save Me"

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Heroes can be found in the oddest places and sometimes we all need someone to lean on.  ***SONGFIC*** This is a response to theSong Lyric Challenge # 6ByMistress Vamp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of this. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and all associated people.

**A/N:** This is a response to the **Song Lyric Challenge # 6** By **Mistress Vamp**. The song belongs to Leann Rimes and is called “The Safest Place.” 

**** **** **** ****

_Daytime I'm fine  
Everything is back normal_

He wasn’t sure exactly how it had happened. He remembered; unfortunately. He knew the shivers down his back were his fears, carefully hidden behind a well conceived mask. But, even that, could not fool his mind. He could see the terrors behind his eyelids and he could hope that by staying awake, he could escape them. It never worked. But, he could hope.

He could tell himself that nothing scared him. He could tell others to back off and that nothing was wrong. He could feel angry but he couldn’t feel back to normal. No matter how many times he told himself otherwise.

_Last night I thought that I would die  
I had nightmares, I was so scared_

The terror had been overwhelming. His body shivered with fever. He had known—so sure—that he would not live to see daylight. After all, he had done his job. No one would ever care if he lived anymore.

His body had been broken, his spirit flickering—ready to give in. He was tired and ready to sleep—forever.

But, then he had remembered. He had remembered the sadness in those eyes as they tried to break through his fear. He remembered the love—something he had never seen reflected back at him. He remembered and he struggled. He struggled to survive, knowing there may be something beyond the scars of his past.

_Thank god that you were by my side  
To hold me when I cried_

He was not proud to admit it but he had finally lost it. He couldn’t keep his mask up anymore. There had been no one, not when he was younger and not now. But that had changed. 

He had been found, sobbing for everything he had lost. He had been found vulnerable and the only thing they did for him was hold him. Those gentle arms held him, soothed him, and saved him.

_I wanna be strong_  
But I dont' wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human 

He couldn’t deny it anymore. He could not be strong indefinitely. He could not show his weaknesses but to one person; one person who could keep him moving, surviving, alive.

He wanted to atone for all the death he had seen. He wanted to atone for everything he couldn’t help. He wanted to atone with his life. He had been ready to give it up. Maybe then, something would cosmically work out and everything would be alright. Maybe then, the world would be fine.

He hadn’t been able. He just couldn’t do it. He could not take the coward’s way out. Nothing could allow him to put his wand to his head, or drink a poison, or jump; Nothing. He knew that the only way to atone would be with his suffering.

_And you've got a hero's face_  
Right here in your arms is safest place  
The safest place 

He finds the strength in his lover that he cannot find in himself. He has spent so long suffering that he doesn’t understand that it is not his fault. It will never be his fault. 

It is only in the arms of his lover that he finds the hope for peace. He knows that simply doesn’t make it better, but it helps. It lets him believe.

_It feels so real  
You showed me I could trust you_

“I love you.” He had stuttered. He hadn’t really known what it was. Love was a feeling he figured he would never see. After all, he had hid himself from the world for a reason. No one wanted him. No one knew him.

One night, he had discovered the truth. He had found one picture that had made it all make sense. It had been a picture of him sleeping and his lover had been placing a kiss on his forehead. Over and over he had watched the figures in the frame. Could that be love? Did it really exist?

_With emotions I had locked away  
It was your touch, your words_

Soft whispered words had given him his answer. It wasn’t the sex that made him anxious to get back home. It was the soft caresses as he cooked, the tender kisses on the back of his neck as they watched the sunset, it was even the times he would walk in on his lover draped halfway across the couch or asleep in his morning hash. It was the small smiles only he got to see and the tenderness of the massages he would receive. Those were what meant the world to him.

_They heal the deepest part of me  
That only you can see_

One moment remained as his greatest memory. It hadn’t been something frivolous like a gift or a special date. And it hadn’t been meaningless like a play or holiday. It had been a kiss.

His lover had held him after a vicious nightmare. He had soothed him and once he had calmed down, his lover had laid him flat and promised to show him he was truly cared for—loved.

His lover had caressed him with gentle kisses and whispered words as he traced all his scars. Each one had been detailed and touched as though they were somehow important.

Apparently, they were.

“They make you who you are.” His lover had said. “You have suffered, you have atoned, and though I can never take that away, it is the reason I love you so. You are a hero.”

_I wanna be strong  
But I don't wanna be alone tonight_

“You don’t have to be strong with me.”

“I am re--.” His lover had silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“I am here to be your strength as you have always been mine. It is time someone took care of you.”

_I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human_

“I love you.” That was all he would ever need.

_And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place_

He had a hero. No, he had a lover. And a soon to be husband. Hopefully.

_As long as I'm with you  
As long as I can feel you_

He was a nervous wreck. Not that he would ever admit it. Even after all this time, he still felt so twisted, so upset. What if something went wrong? What he said no? What he was left again? 

_That's all I need to keep me going  
On and on and on and on...._

He had been worried for nothing really. He had spoken his words softly, having practiced them for days. He had looked down and never seen the look in his lover’s eyes. After all, what if something went wrong?

“I wanted to believe that I could do anything. I was ready to die for what I needed to do. I had come to terms with it. Then, you found me. You held me. You loved me. I may never admit this to anyone but you are a hero. To the outside world, they can believe what they choose and change with the days but I will always see you as a hero. I love you. Will you marry me Harry?”

_I wanna believe that I can save the world_  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place  
The safest place 

Kneeling before his lover, he had waited for a response. Slowly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and came face to face with his lover as the young man knelt with him. One tear trailed his lover’s face and as he reached up to wipe it away, his hand was stopped and held. Silently, his lover drew him into a hug.

He had his answer.

Simply said, _Right here in your arms is safest place…_


End file.
